Ik ben een Weermeermin
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Vervolg van Maansverduistering! Bella en Jacob zijn bij elkaar voor twee weken nu. Maar wat te doen wanneer een weerwolf een meermin/meerman willen zijn? Wat te doen wanneer die persoon haarzelf/zichzelf niet in de hand kan houden?
1. Proloog: Round & Round

Ik ben een Weerweermin

Door TeamJacobInigo

Prologue: Round and round

Song: Round & Round – Selena Gomez & The Scene

_Leah Clearwater_

Sinds ik een weerwolf ben, ben ik blij met die macht. Ik hou ervan om zo sterk en snel te zijn. Ik ben ook het enigste meisje in het roedel. Maar ik heb zo'n vreselijk gevoel voor Bella. Een vreselijk gevoel dat ik keer op keer heb als ik aan haar denk, haar zie of haar hoor. Ik weet niet welk gevoel, maar ik heb het gevoel dat het controle over me neemt. Ik wil ook een zeemeermin zijn. En ik zal er nog voor zorgen ook.


	2. Chapter 1: Naturally

Chapter 1: Naturally

_Song_: Naturally – Selena Gomez & The Scene

_TeamJacobInigo_

Er is niet veel gebeurd vanaf de afloop van het vorige verhaal over de weerwolven/vampiers/zeemeerminnen.(Toch allemaal zo natuurlijk, vindt je niet?) Ik herinner me nog dat Bella en Jacob samen aan het zwemmen waren. Zo lief, zo schattig: echte liefde. _True love never_ _dies_ zeggen ze. Maar om nu terug te gaan naar dat, wel, dat is gewoon gekkenwerk. Er zijn gewoon weer een paar weerwolven bij gekomen. In het begin waren ze met vijf. Nu zijn ze met tien. Waaronder één meisje: Leah. Zij is nog niet ingeprent. Ze is het enigste meisje in de groep, dat dan ook zwaar is voor haar. Jacob is nu net van plan om de laatste inprenting te vertellen. Ik heb het gevoel dat Bella dit niet leuk gaat vinden.

_Jacob Black_

Hoe moet ik dit aan haar vertellen. Dat Paul is ingeprent met de oudere zus van mij: Rachel. Zij is de reïncarnatie van die Egyptische godin: Nefertiti. Zij krijgt soms visioenen van het oude Egypte. Een beetje weird, maar wat is er niet weird in deze wereld... Ik ben een weerwolf, Alice is een vampier en Bella is een zeemeermin. Ik wandel juist met Bella, hand in hand, in het bos. We zijn allebei dolgelukkig omdat we nu met rust gelaten worden. Geen avontuur meer. Het is misschien een beetje saai, maar ik verveel me niet. Zeker niet met Bella in de buurt. Maar nu moet ik het zeggen.

Ik begin bij het begin, maar maak het makkelijk: "Ik ben zo blij dat ik met jou ben ingeprent. Ook Paulus is blij dat hij eindelijk is ingeprent."

"Is Paul ingeprent?" vraagt Bella verbaasd, terwijl haar bruine lokken schijnen in de zon. Tja, Paul is niet de leukste om mee rond te hangen, maar ja. Het kwam gewoon vanzelf. Het is natuurlijk.

"Ja, met...met Rachel," ga ik verder.

"Ah, da's toch je oudere zus, hé?"

"Jep," antwoordt ik.

Bella haar ogen spreken boekdelen. Haar mond valt open en er komt een zacht gekreun uit. Ze is gewoon sprakeloos.

Na toch zeker een minuut stilte, breekt ze deze: "Paul is ingeprent? Dat had ik niet van hem verwacht."


	3. Chapter 2: One and the Same

Chapter 2: One and the Same

_Song_: One and the Same – Selena Gomez en Demi Lovato

_Bella Swan_

Jake heeft gelijk: het is niet zo erg. Ze zijn één en dezelfde. Dat valt niet te ontkennen. Ze zal het gewoon moeten accepteren. Ze heeft nog altijd een keus, maar... Waarom? Ze zal toch voor hem kiezen. Ik geef er geen aandacht meer aan en kus Jacob op de wang. Ik ben zijn zielsverwant en hij is de mijne. Dat had ik al eens gevoeld, maar ik verstopte die gevoelens altijd. Ik was bang voor de gevolgen. Nu zijn die gevolgen geschiedenis geworden. Ik denk terug aan het strijdperk van toen. Alice is haar Jasper kwijt, maar ze is nu met haar zielsverwant: Josh Lupé. Ze zijn zo schattig samen. Een vampier samen met een weerwolf en een zeemeermin samen met een weerwolf. Maar dat ben ik bijna vergeten: een paar dagen geleden hebben we ontdekt dat het roedel eigenlijk vormveranderaars zijn. Ik omhels mijn Jacob nog eens en zo lopen we door het bos.

_De verteller_

Wanneer Bella en Jacob terug in het huis van Jacob zijn, wordt het eten juist opgediend. Iedereen is van de partij: Alice, Josh, Billy, Rachel, Paul, Bella, Jacob, Leah,...

Die laatste voert een gesprek met Bella: "Zeg, Bella..."

"Hmmm."

"Hoe ben je eigenlijk een zeemeermin geworden?"

"Wel," begint Bella. "Ik was gaan kamperen met Jake en ik werd 's nachts wakker. Ik ging de waterval op en kwam een grot tegen. Ik sprong in een poel tijdens een volle maan en opeens had ik een vissenstaart."

"Cool!" roept Leah. "Kan iedereen een zeemeermin worden?"

"Ja, maar wat ik nu wil weten...waarom vraag je dit allemaal?"

"Oh, gewoon nieuwsgierig."

Bella besteed er verder geen aandacht aan... Dat zou ze wel moeten! Die nacht glipt Leah buiten. Ze sluit de deur en draait zich om. Daarna stapt ze naar het strand toe. Ze neemt een boot en komt op het eiland aan. Ze doet haar kleren uit en hangt ze aan haar koordje. Meteen verandert ze in een wolf en rent ze de longen uit haar lijf.

_Leah Clearwater_

Ik ren en ren tot ik die waterval zie. Ik ga het precies doen net zoals de gedachten van Jacob waren. Maar ik weet zijn gedachten niet meer. $µù%#§! Ik kan wel een ongeluk begaan. Ik herinner me wel een andere ingang. Ik duik het water van de Moervaart in en verander meteen in een mens. Ik zwem naar een gat en kruip erin. Ik kom na een tijdje boven water. Ik zie de lucht boven me. De lucht is wel ver verwijderd. Zo diep zit ik dus. Dan zie ik de stenen grot... het heeft wel echt iets magisch. Ik kruip uit het water en kijk naar boven. Ik zie dat de volle maan, ik wist dat het vandaag was, bijna boven de poel hangt. Het water begint al te borrelen en ik spring erin. Ik voel iets in mijn lichaam. Ik voel een verandering. Mijn kleren zijn compleet doorweekt, maar dat geeft niet.

De volgende morgen sta ik goed geluimd op. Ik wil mijn tanden poetsen, maar ontdek dat ik nog steeds in de grot ben. Ik herinner me weer alles en ben blij. Ik duik het water in en voel na tien seconden de belletjes komen. Ik voel iets en ik kijk naar mijn benen: verdwenen. In plaats daarvan heb ik een vissenstaart. Het is gelukt! Ik heb het een beetje moeilijk met het zwemmen. Maar uiteindelijk lukt het me toch. Ik zwem naar huis en sleep me uit het water. Nadat ik met een paar bladeren mijn staart heb afgedroogd, komen mijn benen weer tevoorschijn. Ik haal mijn gsm boven en stuur een bericht naar Jacob. Even later sta ik aan de pier bij het strand.

"Jacob, ik wil je iets laten zien," zeg ik.

Ik duik in het water en ik hoor Jacob roepen. Tien seconden nadat ik het water heb aangeraakt, verschijnen er belletjes op mijn lichaam. Wanneer ze verdwijnen, heb ik een vissenstaart. Ik zie Jacob zijn gezicht niet, maar dat geeft niet: hij zal wel blij zijn. We zullen goede vrienden worden. En hij zal Bella vergeten die ik dan zal vermoorden!

_Jacob Black_

Dit kan niet! Dit is onmogelijk! Oh nee... Hoe moet ik dat uitleggen aan Bella?


	4. Chapter 3: No Ordinary Girl

Chapter 3: No Ordinary Girl

_Song_: No Ordinary Girl – Indiana Evans

_Leah Clearwater_

Ik zwem naar boven en zie de verbaasde uitdrukking op het gezicht van Jacob.

De volgende dag ben ik weer goed geluimd. Ik sta op, doe mijn kleren aan, neem mijn ontbijt en poets mijn tanden. Daarna stap ik naar buiten en verander in een wolf. Ik blijf rennen tot ik bij het einde van het bos ben. Daar verander ik weer terug en sprint naar het water. Met een soepele beweging duik ik erin. Even later heb ik mijn vissenstaart.

_Cleo Sertori_

Ik kom juist voorbij de pier wanneer ik iets anders in het water zie. Achter die grote steen zie ik een vissenstaart. Ik zwem naar die steen toe. Wanneer ik langzaam aan de top van het gevaarte ben, verschijnt er op diezelfde tijd een andere zeemeermin. Leah! Wat krijgen we nu? Ze glimlacht en zwaait naar mij. Ze glimlacht naar mij. Om den duur begint ze te giechelen. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik nogal een gezicht trek.

Ik draai me om en geef een slag met mijn staart. Ik zwem razendsnel naar het huis van Bella. Dit moet ze gewoon weten. Ik ren en ren wanneer ik uit het water ben en mijn staart weg is. Ik stuik de keuken binnen. Ik zie dat Bella, Jacob en de andere zeemeerminnen samen in de keuken staan.

Meteen begin ik alles uit te kramen: "Je gelooft nooit wat ik net heb gezien. Leah is een..."

"Een zeemeermin," maakt Rikki mijn zin af.

"Ja, hoe weet je dat?" vraag ik.

"Omdat Jacob ons juist alles heeft verteld," zegt Bella.

"Oh!"

"We moeten toch iets zeggen. We moeten haar helpen," stelt Emma voor.

"Ben je gek? Ze is gewoon jaloers op Alice. Ze was juist verliefd geworden op Josh. En nu is hij ook ingeprent. Het is raar dat zij telkens de liefde niet vindt," zegt Bella S.

Sinds ze uit het gevaar is (James, Victoria, Edward, de Volturi,...) is ze weer volop blij.

_Jacob Black_

Ik kijk naar die blikken. Ze zijn allemaal zo verrast. Ik had ook nooit gedacht dat Leah dat zou doen. Blijkbaar had ze die gedachten zo ver gestopt dat wij, het roedel, ze niet konden lezen. Wanneer we in onze wolvengedaante zijn, kunnen we elkaars gedachten lezen. Soms vervelend, maar ook soms handig. Voor communicatie tijdens een jacht op een vampier bijvoorbeeld. Dan communiceren we via gedachten. Ik kom weer uit van mijn gedachten en heb door dat Cleo, Emma, Bella en Rikki al weg zijn. Ik zit nog alleen in de keuken met Bella.

"We zullen maar het goede doen, hé," zegt Bella, mijn lief.

"Tja, we kunnen niks anders doen, hé," antwoordt ik.

Ik schuif dichter om haar een kus op de wang te geven, maar zij wil meer. Bella draait haar hoofd zodat haar lippen tegen de mijne komen. Ik voel dat haar tong tegen mijn lippen sleept. Ze wil toegang en ik laat haar toe. Wat geef ik er om.

We (ik, Bella, Emma, Rikki, Bella en Cleo) staan te wachten op Leah. We hebben afgesproken bij het huis van Bella. Gelukkig dat haar vader weg is. Ik schuif wat dichter bij Bella en sla mijn arm rond haar middel. Meteen gaat de bel. Bella staat op en rent naar de voordeur. Het is Leah. Ze komt binnen met een vrolijk gezicht. Ze is blijkbaar blij nu ze een zeemeermin is.

Ik begin maar al te zeggen: "Je weet dat je het geheim moet houden, hé? Net als je wolvengeheim."

"Ja, dat weet ik," antwoordt Leah.

Ik hoop dat ze toch een beetje aardig gaat zijn tegen de anderen. Ze is anders al geen pretje.

"Ik ben goed met het geheim-bewaren-en-oppassen-voor-aanrakingen-met-water-ding," voegt ze ook nog eens toe.

"Ja, maar er is meer," zegt Emma.

De ogen van Leah gaan wijd open.

"Je was toch bij het gevecht?" vraagt Rikki.

"Ja, maar deeltijds. Ik ben in het bos gegaan om zo'n bloedzuiger in te halen," antwoordt Leah.

Juist! Dat is waar ook. Ze weet niets van die krachten.

"Dan zal ik ze eerst laten zien," stelt Rikki voor.

Ik snel om een glas water en zet het op het bureau in de kamer van Bella. Rikki heft haar hand op en maakt er langzaam een vuist van. Het water begint te borrelen en stoom stijgt eruit op.

"Cool!" gilt Leah.

"Er is meer," zeg ik. Ze kijkt me verwachtingsvol aan.

Cleo heft haar hand ook op en er komt een slang uit het water. Ik ben nog steeds verbaasd over die krachten. Als je zoiets kan, dan WOW! Maar ik ben zelf WOW! Ik ben een WEERWOLF! Ik zie de uitdrukking op het gezicht van Leah.

"Er is nog meer," zeg ik.

Emma heft haar hand op en de slang bevriest. Rikki verwarmt het weer en de Cleo laat haar hand zakken. De slang valt in het glas en ik zie de uitdrukking op Leah's gezicht. Zo vrolijk. Ik ben blij dat ze zo blij is, want het zal voor altijd.

_Cleo Sertori_

Ik kijk naar Leah en vraag het maar meteen: "Mogen wij jouw kracht zien?"

Met grote ogen kijkt ze naar mij en probeert meteen een handgebaar. Niets. Nog één. Nog steeds niets. Na wel zeker tien keer geprobeerd te hebben, is er nog niks aan het water veranderd.

"Dat geeft niet," zegt Emma, mijn nicht. "We zullen samen oefenen."

Leah is een beetje teleurgesteld in haarzelf. Ze wil echt weten wat haar kracht is. Ze is echter blij met al die dingen. Ze is zo blij dat ze een zeemeermin is. Nu begrijpt ze Bella wel. Misschien. De volgende dag gaan we verder met de dingen leren. We zitten samen aan een tafel in een café van Forks.

"Dit is dus zo saai," zegt Leah tegen Emma.

Geen wonder! Zelfs ik ben een beetje verveeld met het hele uitleggen-gedoe. Rikki ook, want ze wipt alsmaar heen en weer. Het kan ook zijn dat ik het merk aan haar gezicht dat dit ene woord zegt: SAAI.

Emma stopt vlug met het uitleggen. "We gaan over tot de praktijk."

We schrikken alle vier, Bella H. is er ook, wakker. Bella laat haar krachten ook zien: het veranderen van water in gelatine, in harde gelatine en dan laten ontploffen. Leah probeert en probeert maar kan er niet achter geraken.

"Geen zorgen," zeg ik. "Je komt wel achter je kracht."

Rikki zucht en staat op en wandelt de café uit. Bella, Emma, Bella en ik volgen haar.

_Leah Clearwater_

Ik kijk toe hoe de anderen het café buiten stappen. Tot zo ver de grote hulp! Ik irriteer mezelf en wil het glas water pakken, maar ik ben ook zo onhandig om een plat hand te gebruiken. Het bevriest... Ik probeer het nog eens met een plas water onder de tafel en het bevriest ook. En nu weet ik mijn kracht: water bevriezen. Tof! Ik sta op, betaal de rekening en ren achter de anderen aan. Ik kan ze nog net inhalen. Ik vraag me af waarom ze langs hier gegaan zijn. Cleo's huis is helemaal aan de andere kant.

Ik haal hun in en vertel het goede nieuws: "Ik heb ook een kracht!"

"Je zult het je vast verbeeld hebben," zegt Rikki geïrriteerd.

Ik heb het gevoel dat ze me niet zo leuk vind. Tja...

"Nee hoor," zeg ik. "Kijk maar."

Ik hef mijn hand op en het water in de beek bevriest. De anderen kijken op. Ik laat mijn

"Dank je voor de demonstratie," zegt Rikki sarcastisch.

Kan die nu echt niet leven met het idee dat ik ook een zeemeermin ben?

"Dat is mijn kracht," zegt Emma verbaasd.

Ze is er blijkbaar ook al niet blij mee. Is er eigenlijk nog wel iemand blij met me?

"We kunnen het delen," zeg ik. "Trouwens, jij kan me leren om het goed te gebruiken." Emma rolt met haar ogen terwijl ze zegt: "Fijn, echt leuk."

Ik kijk naar Rikki die haar hand in een vuist veranderd. Ze zal waarschijnlijk het ijs in de beek doen smelten. Ik haal mijn schouders op en ga naar huis. Dit is echt ongelooflijk!


	5. Chapter 4: Oops  I Did It Again

Chapter 4: Oops...I Did It Again

_Song_: Oops... I Did It Again - Britney Spears

_Rikki Chadwick_

Ik denk dat ik het weer aan het doen ben. We zijn geen vrienden. We zijn vijanden. Het lijkt er misschien op dat ik niet kwaad ben. Maar het betekent niet dat ik serieus ben. Ik verlies al mijn krachten om het te weerstaan. Dat is gewoon zo typisch mij.

Oeps!... Ik doe het weer. Ik haat die Leah echt. Ik haat haar, ik haat haar! Waarom moest ze nou zo nodig een zeemeermin worden? Waarom? Ik ben verdwaald in dit vijandelijk spel. Oeps! ... Jij denkt dat ik kwaad ben. Het is meer dan dat... Ik ben pissig, gefrustreerd, woedend,... Ik ben volgens jou gezonden van onder…Ik ben niet zo onschuldig.

Zie je dat dit mijn probleem is. Ik ben aan het wegdromen. Wensen dat helden werkelijk bestaan. Maar ik ben zelf die held die ervoor zal zorgen dat Leah stopt met het zeemeermin zijn. Ik zou bijna huilen van het kijken naar haar. Kan je niet zien dat ze een plaats gaat innemen? Op zoveel manieren... Maar nu ben ik mijn krachten kwijt om het in me te houden. Ik denk van alles: ç#*µ|§!

Oeps!... Ik doe het weer. Ik speelde met venijnige woorden. Verdwaald in het vijandige spel. Oeps!... Denk je dat ik kwaad ben? Nee, ik ben woedend. Dat ben ik. Gezonden vanuit de hel om haar leven zuur te maken... Ik ben niet zo onschuldig!

Die vervelende $^^#|*§...

Oeps! Ik... Deed het weer met woorden. Verdwaald...In dit spel...Oeps! zij...denkt dat ik van onderaf gestuurd ben...Want ik ben niet zo onschuldig.

Oeps! ... Ik deed het weer. Ik speelde met woorden. Verdwaald in het spel. Oeps! ... Denk je dat ik woedend ben? Dat ik ben gezonden van onder? Wel, dan heb je het juist… Ik ben niet zo onschuldig.

Oeps!...Ik deed het weer. Ik speelde met woorden. Verdwaald in het spel. Oeps!...Denk je dat ik kwaad ben? Dat ik ben gezonden van onder... Wel, ik ben niet zo onschuldig.

Maar toch hou ik me in. Het moet wel; voor de hele groep, voor Jacob (het is tenslotte een wolf), voor Bella,... Ik vraag me af hoe het met haar is.


	6. Chapter 5: The Winner Takes It All

Chapter 5: The Winner Takes It All

_Song_: The Winner Takes It All – ABBA

_Cleo Sertori_

De volgende dag kom ik op de nieuwe universiteit aan. Ik ben hier al een tijdje. Om precies te zijn... veertien dagen! Ik weet nog heel goed toen Bella onze jongens zag:

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Bella, Emma, Bella, Rikki en ik zaten te wachten op onze lovers. Ik kon niet wachten om Lewis weer eens te zien. Het was toch al een tijdje geleden. Opeens hoorde ik het geluid van een auto. Ik stond op en opende de deur: een zwarte cabrio. Die auto was, waarschijnlijk, gehuurd door Zane. Ook al had Rikki het uit gemaakt met hem (zie: seizoen 3), had ze hem toch een zoveelste kans gegeven. En uiteindelijk ging alles weer goed._

_Lewis kwam uit de auto en schudde beleefd de hand van Bella: "Aangenaam, Bella2."_

_"Tja, zo kun je het wel zeggen, hè," had Bella geantwoord._

_Ik kuste Lewis op zijn hoofd.  
_

_Toen kwam Ash uit de auto. Hij was na al die tijd, nog steeds verliefd op Emma en toen ze terugkwam, gaf ze hem zeker nog een kans._

_Ash gaf Bella een knuffel: "Hey, Bella!"_

_Toen hij klaar had met knuffelen, keek ze naar mij: "Ruikt hij altijd naar natuur en paarden?"_

_Ik lachte._

_Emma zei: "Dat komt omdat hij mensen leert paardrijden. Hij is er heel goed in."_

_Meteen dacht ik aan de andere twee, die uit de auto stapten._

_Zane gaf een glimlach en zei: "Hay, ik ben Zane. Dus jij bent onze andere zeemeermin."_

_Bella schrok toch nog even, ook al hadden we tegen haar gezegd dat ze van het geheim wisten._

_Will glimlachte ook en zei: "Ik ben Will. Het liefje van Bella1."_

_We barstten allemaal in lachen uit._

_Opeens kwam er een wolf vanuit de bossen: Jacob! Hij hing zijn kop een beetje laag en hij stak zijn tong uit. Dat betekende dat hij glimlacht. Lewis, Will, Zane en Ash waren verbaasd over de grootte van de wolf. Meteen draaide deze laatste zich om en rende het bos in. Een minuut later kwam hij weer terug en sloeg hij zijn handen om Bella's middel: "Hey, ik ben Jacob."  
_

_**EINDE FLASHBACK**  
_

De dag gaat maar traag voorbij: Nederlands, Aardrijkskunde, Chemie, Engels, L.O. en Geschiedenis. Lichamelijke Opvoeding is het laatste uur.

Meneer Preachter , de leerkracht van L.O., komt naar me toe: "Cleo, je hebt helemaal geen punten voor het zwemmen. Hoe komt dat?"

Ik slik eens een keertje en zeg: "Euh...omdat ik toen altijd ziek was, meneer."

"Wel, dan zul je waarschijnlijk een buis hebben voor L.O."

"Maar dat wil ik niet!" zeg ik. "Wel, dan moet je meedoen met het strandvolleybal dit weekend."

"Oké dan," mompel ik.

"Je strijd tegen de ploeg van Forks. Maar dat kan je natuurlijk niet alleen," zegt meneer.

Emma komt juist naar hem toe. Ze heeft van school gewisseld om bij haar speciale vrienden te zijn. Ze had op Sint-Niklaas ook vrienden, maar niet waarmee ze kon babbelen over haar geheim.

"Ah, jij kunt ook meedoen, Emma. Jij hebt ook geen punten voor de les."

"Huh?" vraagt Emma.

Bella komt naast haar staan.

"En jij ook, Bella."

Ik leg alles uit aan de twee. Ze zijn eigenlijk wel blij dat ze nu geen buis voor L.O. krijgen. Opeens komt Leah voorbij. Ook zij zit op de universiteit sinds ze een zeemeermin is. Ze wou bij de groep horen. Hoewel Rikki daar wel iets tegen had, kon zij er toch niets aan doen. De anderen stemden wel in.

"Jij kunt ook meedoen, Leah. Ik snap het eigenlijk niet. Vroeger was jij zo goed, toen was je zo slap, dan was je weer sterk en nu doe je niet meer mee met zwemmen. Hoe komt dat? En ik bespeur je altijd wanneer er rare dingen gebeuren. Hoe komt dat dan?"

"Euh...slechte timing," fluistert Leah. De andere vier giechelen daarom.

Uiteindelijk moeten ze wel meedoen en de dag des heil breekt aan. We beginnen met volleyballen, maar het lukt niet zo goed. Na de rust zijn ze al aan het verliezen.

"Misschien moeten we onze krachten gebruiken," stelt Julia voor. "Dat is geen goed idee," zegt Jacob.

Nochtans is Rikki daar wel eens mee: "Jacob, je moet je er niet mee bemoeien."

"Maar het is niet eerlijk," zegt Jacob weer.

"Jacob," begint Leah. "Hou je er buiten."

Rikki kijkt met grote en vriendelijke ogen naar Julia: "Groot gelijk. Je hebt haar gehoord, Jacob, hou je er buiten." Ze is nu goeie vrienden met Leah. Ze beginnen weer aan de wedstrijd. De andere ploeg slaat de bal op en de bal kan bijna niet gepakt worden...bijna want Cleo gebruikt haarwind-kracht om de bal in de handen van Bella H. te laten vliegen.

Ze kijkt met een geniepig lachje naar de andere ploeg: "Play ball!" En zo wordt er verder gespeeld.

Maar dan rolt de bal per ongeluk in het water.

"Wil je die niet eerst afdrogen?" vraagt Soraya. "Toch niet bang van een beetje water, hé?" zegt de leidster van de tegenstandsters. Meteen gooit ze de bal op en komt richting Julia. De anderen willen haar nog waarschuwen, maar Julia pakt de bal! "Rennen!" zegt Malvina. Julia rent en rent en sukkelt het water in. "Wat is er met haar?" vraagt één van de tegenstandsters.

"Euh..." begint Cleo. "Ze heeft soms last van paranoia. Daardoor verbergt ze haarzelf."

"Ja, dat is waar," staat Jacob haar bij.

Bella Swan, die bij Jacob staat, verlaat de wedstrijd: "Ik moet naar Charlie. Hij geeft me een lift naar de luchthaven: ik heb een vakantie met mijn ma."

Jacob knikt en draait zich weer om: "Ik ga op zoek naar Julia." Hij rent en rent.

Intussen heeft Leah zich uit het water gesleept en ligt verborgen achter een struik. Ze kijkt naar haar staart en slaakt een zucht. Ze legt haar handen op haar staart. Meteen komt er stom vanonder. Het pikt en ze legt haar handen naast haar. Ze heeft meteen door wat dit betekent: water verwarmen! Ze heeft ook Rikki's kracht. Yes! Ze laat haar staart opdrogen.

Jacob ziet stoom vanachter een bootje komen en snelt ernaartoe. Hij is verbaasd wanneer hij Leah recht ziet komen zonder een vissenstaart.

Hij vraagt: "Heb jij...?"

Julia laat zijn zin niet afmaken: "mijn staart laten opdrogen met behulp van zeemeerminkrachten? Ja, dat heb ik!" Ze draaft naar de wedstrijd terug. De andere vier zijn verbaasd en kijken naar haar.

"Gaat het wel goed?" vraagt Emma.

"Ja, kan niet beter. Play ball!" zegt Leah tegen haar. Uiteindelijk winnen ze de wedstrijd met maar één punt verschil. Ze gaan het vieren in een café.

_Rikki Chadwick_

Maar ik vraag me nog één ding af en dat zeg ik dan ook: "Hoe ben je zo vlug afgedroogd?"

"Oh, dat," zegt Leah. "Dat is makkelijk." Ze heft haar hand een beetje en ik kijk naar mijn fruitsap. Dat is nu aan het borrelen. Het spettert de hele tafel bijna onder. Heeft ze nu mijn kracht ook?

"En dat is niet het enige," gaat Julia verder. Ze heft haar hand nog eens en ik ben verbaasd wanneer mijn glas bevriest. Maar dat niet alleen...de hele tafel hangt vol met ijs. Straks komt iedereen achter ons geheim!

Ik sta op en geef haar een laatste, kwade blik. Ze heeft echt geen controle. Ik hoor de andere twee achter me aan lopen.


	7. Chapter 6: Womanizer

Chapter 6: Womanizer

_Song_: Womanizer – Britney Spears

_Leah Clearwater_

Een week later (waarin ik mijn krachten goed beheer) kom ik op een feest op First Beach. Er is een fuif aan de gang voor het middelbaar van Forks.

"Hey," begroet een stem me en ik draai me om. Ugh!

"Hallo Seth," zeg ik en zeg zijn naam met veel (sarcastisch) plezier.

Hij is mijn boer, maar ik haat het soms toch. Ook al houdt hij van weerwolven. Wow! Wat zeg ik? Wat is dat nu met mij?

Ik weet nog goed dat hij tegen Riley heeft gevochten in de strijd. De strijd met Bella. Toen was ze nog met mij... Wacht! Wat zeg ik? Met mij? Hoe kan ze nu bij mij zijn?

Ik schud mijn hoofd door elkaar en kijk weer op naar Seth: "Dag, Seth."

En ik wandel hem voorbij. Ik weet dat hij meer wil van mij dan alleen vriendschap, maar ik ben Bella niet, hé. Ik neem niet eerst de ene om dan je beste vriend te verkiezen. Opeens zie ik op de dansvloer een razend knappe jongen. Hij heeft kort, bruin haar en draagt een zwarte, leren jas. Zijn jeansbroek is onderaan versleten en hij hangt ook wat laag waardoor je zijn grijze onderbroek kunt zien. Ik voel me warm worden vanbinnen en denk dat dit mijn zielsverwant is. Dit is mijn lief... dit wordt mijn lief. Ik stap naar hem toe: "Hallo, ik ben Leah."

"Ik ben Lawrence. Kan ik iets voor je doen?"

"Wil je met me dansen?" vraag ik.

Hij knikt en we beginnen met een leuk liedje: de Macarena. Na nog twee leuke plaatjes (Alejandro van Lady Gaga en One of Us van Joan Osburne), start er een liefdeslied: Hallelujah. Ik vind dat nummer zo mooi!

Lawrence pakt me vast en ik voel tintelingen in mijn buik. Maar opeens voel ik nog iets anders in mijn buik. Oh nee! Waar is hier het toilet? Ik stap uit de dansmenigte en snel naar het toilet. Ik doe de deur tijdig op slot.

Wanneer ik terugkom, sta ik versteld: Lawrence staat met een ander meisje te dansen! Ik stap op hem af, maar hij verdwijnt naar buiten...met dat meisje aan zijn zijde. Oh, maar hier komt hij niet zomaar vanaf. Ik zal hem eens een lesje leren... een magisch lesje! Ik grijns bij dat laatste en ren naar buiten. Daar zie ik hem een rubberboot nemen en in het water leggen: hij gaat de romantische toer op, hè! Ik verstop me achter de een paar struiken en sluip verder weg van die twee vandaan. Ik duik in het water van de Moervaart en wacht... Binnen tien seconden ben ik een wezen met een vissenstaart. Ik zwem naar het bootje. Ik zie dat het een motor heeft. Ik hoor het gedraai van dat touwtje om de motor te starten. Ik hoor al het geronk van de motor. Ik hef mijn hand en de motor stopt.

"Hé, hoe kan dat?" hoor ik die bedrieger zeggen.

Ik geef nog een handgebaar en de motor bevriest. Ik zwem naar de pier en steek mijn hoofd boven water. Ik ben goed verborgen achter een paal van de aanlegsteiger. Ik hef mijn hand naar het rode rubberbootje en ik het water begint te borrelen.

"Lawrence! Help mij!" zegt zijn passagier.

Ik zie ook nog iemand wegrennen aan de kade. Ik vraag me af wie dat zou zijn...

_Jacob Black_

Ik ren de zaal binnen en vraag naar Rikki, Bella, Emma en Cleo. Ik wist dat ze hier ook ergens waren. Mijn Bella is al een week weg met haar moeder. Ze gingen Parijs bezoeken. De vier andere zeemeerminnen verschijnen en ik trek hun mee naar buiten.

"Wat is er?" vraagt Cleo geïrriteerd. "Mijn nieuwe vrienden van de universiteit, die geen magische wezens zijn, zijn daar ook aanwezig, hoor."

"Ja, maar ik denk dat dit belangrijker is," antwoordt ik en laat hun het bootje zien.

Het water eronder is nog steeds aan het borrelen en ik zie dat het bootje langzaam bevriest.

Emma schrikt en vraag: "Waar is Leah?"

"Daar," wijs ik onder de pier.

De vier zoeken naar haar, maar ze is niet te vinden. Ze heeft zich wel goed verstopt. Ik zie opeens dat de anderen hun handen opsteken: Cleo met een open hand, Emma met een platte hand, Rikki met een vuist en Bella met haar speciale beweging. Ik zie dat dat ijs in gelatine verandert en dat het opeens zachtjes explodeert. Het andere ijs, dat Lawrence langzaam aan ook omtovert in een ijssculptuur, is aan het smelten. Ik zie ook dat het borrelen vermindert omdat Emma het water eronder bevriest zodat het bootje stilligt. Cleo maakt een handgebaar naar de plek waar Leah normaal gezien zit en het borrelen houdt opeens op. Leah is waarschijnlijk verplaatst door Cleo met behulp van het water.

De twee stappen uit de rode rubberboot en ze voelen zich een beetje duizelig. Opeens zie ik iets voorbij schieten en zijn die jongen en dat meisje weg. Ik ruik die vieze, weeïge geur van vampiers. Die hebben die twee meegenomen. Tof zeg! Nu dat ook nog!

Ik ren achter ze aan en zeg nog: "Bel de anderen op! Snel!"

Ik ren en ren en verander. Mijn poten gaan nog sneller en ik hoor iets: geslurp. Ik zie dan een vampier en spring op de bloedzuiger. Ik ruk zijn hoofd eraf. Ik scheur zijn lichaam aan duizend stukken. Ik kijk naar het lichaam van die jongen. Ik ruik dat hij nog leeft. Dan zie ik dat meisje dat bij hem was. Ze is lijkbleek, maar ik ruik iets... gif... de vampier die haar gebeten heeft, heeft vergif in haar laten lopen. Binnen een paar dagen zal ze ook een vampier worden.

Opeens hoor ik een gerucht! Ik draai me om en zie een vampier. Mijn neusgaten lopen vol van zijn stank en mijn neusvleugels zetten zich uit. Die weeïge, zoete geur is niet te harden. Bah! Ik vlieg op de vampier en voel dat hij zich verweerd. Zinloos! Want ik rijt hem aan stukken en dat is het einde van die bloedzuiger. Opeens zie ik nog een vampier. Hij pakt me bij mijn rug met zijn twee handen; hij wil me vermoorden, pijn doen,... Ik voel de pijn al... Meteen laat de bloedzuiger me los en ik draai me om. Daar zie ik de vier staan. Cleo heft haar hand op en een soort slang komt uit het water. Het is wel heel scherp: de punt. Emma heft haar platte hand op en de slang bevriest. De vampier wil wegrennen, maar heeft niet door dat hij in een plas staat.


	8. Chapter 7: The Tide Is High

Chapter 7: The Tide Is High

_Song_: The Tide Is High – Atomic Kitten

Bella kijkt naar de plas. Ze doet haar handgebaar en de plas verandert meteen in gelatine. Daarna doet ze nog eens haar handgebaar en de gelei verandert in harde gelatine. Cleo smijt het scherpe ijs door de vampier. Die laatste schreeuwt en verdwijnt als stof.

Ik ben verbaasd en stap de schaduw in. Daar verander ik en trek mijn korte spijkerbroek aan.

Ik stap weer naar de anderen en vraag: "Hoe deden jullie dat?"

"Gewoon...onze krachten gebruikt," zeggen ze allemaal tegelijk.

"Waar is dat meisje?" vraagt Bella.

Opeens hoor ik een gerucht... Het meisje! Normaal duurt dat toch een paar dagen? Van een mens naar een vampier veranderen? Ik wil weer terug veranderen, maar Rikki heeft al haar vuist klaar. Ze laat bliksem op de plek waar de vampier stond, landen. Maar die is verdwenen! Meteen heft Malvina haar hand op en laat de bliksem inslaan op de vampier die blijkbaar achter mij staat. Die wordt precies geëlektrocuteerd en valt in het water. Cleo heeft haar hand nog eens op en Emma bevriest het. Meteen zit het scherpe water-ding in de vampier zijn borst en valt die uit elkaar: die is weg...voor altijd! Maar nu snap ik nog steeds niet waarom ze zo geworden zijn.

"Komen jullie mee?" vraag ik.

Alle vier komen ze mee naar mijn huis. In de verte hoor ik de sirene van de ambulance.

Voor mijn deur staat Bella. Ze is terug van haar vakantie. Ik ren naar haar toe en omhels haar!

"Jake...geen...lucht," mompelt mijn Bella.

Ik zet haar weer op de grond en ze ademt diep in en uit. Ik leg haar alles uit over wat er gebeurt is en ze gaat met ons naar binnen. Ik haal dat mythologische boek uit de kast en begin te lezen. Ik schrik me rot over wat erin staat: een echte verklaring en naamgeving van hun krachten.

"Dit staat in het boek:

_Hydrokinesis is het vermogen om water te verplaatsen met je geest, evenals het uitbreiden ervan en het gieten in een verscheidenheid van vormen._

_Aerokinesis is de macht om wind te controleren - een zeemeermin/-man met dit vermogen kan wind en sterke windvlagen creëren die mensen hun voeten kunnen omvergooien en opwaartse stromingen laten opkomen die sterk genoeg zijn om hele zware gewichten op te heffen. Het wordt ook gebruikt om objecten (zoals zaklampen, maar ook auto's, motors,...) en zelfs mensen te laten zweven._

_Hydro-Thermokinesis is het vermogen om water te verwarmen en aan de kook te brengen. Men kan ook een brand laten ontstaan bij gebruik van de mogelijkheid. De handbeweging voor deze bevoegdheid is een afsluitende/gesloten vuist. Dit kan druk, spanning en de hoeveelheid warmte die nodig is om water te koken, symboliseren. Dit is het meest gevaarlijke vermogen van de drie originele._

_Pyrokinesis is de verbeterde versie van Hydro-Thermokinesis dat een zeemeermin ontvangt wanneer zij/hij in de maan-poel is tijdens een planetaire uitlijning. Met dit vermogen kan een zeemeermin eenvoudig een brand beginnen (zelfs op het water) en kan de bliksem op roepen uit de hemel._

_Electrokinesis is in bezit door een zeemeermin die water kan opwarmen. Het veroorzaakt extreme blikseminslag en stroomuitvallen. Het laat een zeemeermin toe een bliksemschicht uit de hemel te roepen, en kan het mikken naar een plek op de grond of een doel._

_Hydro-Cryokinesis is het vermogen om water te bevriezen. Er is een nadeel aan deze kracht, want hoewel het water kan worden afgekoeld en bevriezen; de zeemeermin met deze kracht heeft geen controle over de water-bewegingen. Deze bevoegdheid kan worden gebruikt om ijs te maken, afkoelen van hete voorwerpen of zelfs het verlagen van lichaamstemperatuur._

_Cryokinesis: de kracht en het vermogen om het creëren en controleren van ijs en sneeuw. Het maakt ongewoon sterke sneeuwstormen, sneeuwstormen en sneeuwval, en kan een heel gebied, ruimte of gebouw vullen met een massief ijs en heeft een verscheidenheid van vormen van massief ijs. Het is de verbeterde kracht van hydro-cryokinesis._

_Gelidkinesis is de macht om water (en eventueel elke vloeibare stof of vocht van welke aard ook) om te zetten in een gelei-achtige verbinding._

_Substanciakinesis is het vermogen om water te verharden tot een stof vergelijkbaar met glas of kristal om het maken en te verharden._

_Mecokinesis is het vermogen, van de gecombineerde substanciakinesis en , te laten ontploffen en wordt ook gebruikt voor het samenbrengen van vloeibare stoffen. Het manipuleert modder en slijm._

"Wel, dat weten we dat nu ook," zegt Cleo luchtig.

Meteen valt Leah binnen: "Waarom deden jullie dat? Ik had hem bijna te grazen genomen!"

"Ja," zegt Emma. "Je had nog wat langer mogen voortdoen en dan hadden die twee vampiers hun allebei wel te grazen genomen. Of hadden de andere feestbeesten jou of de boot gezien."

"Pfff, die had ik ook wel aangekund."

"Dit is geen spelletje, hoor Leah!" roept Rikki. "Mensenlevens kunnen in gevaar zijn. Jij bent toch een weerwolf?"

"Ja!"

"Wel, dan is het toch je taak om de mensheid te beschermen?"

"Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!" roept Leah terug. "Het is niet omdat JOUW leven somber was, dat het mijne in jouw handen ligt!"

Malvina haar ogen worden groot en ze snelt naar buiten.

Achter me hoor ik een plons en ik kijk naar Leah: "Ben je nu echt belazerd? Dat doe je toch niet!"

En met die woorden ren ik naar buiten, op zoek naar Rikki. Ik vraag me eigenlijk ook af waar

_Bella Swan_

"Dat was dus echt niet aardig, Leah," zeg ik.

"Nou en!" zegt ze. "Ze moet haar neus niet in mijn zaken steken."

Het is eventjes stil.

"En nu gaan we verder doen met de verjaardag van Jacob, oké?" zegt Leah.

Ik kijk naar Emma, Bella en Cleo. Het zal wel moeten, zeker?


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

_Song_: Happy Birthday

_TeamJacobInigo_

Twee weken later zijn er veel mensen op het verrassingsfeest van Leah voor Jacob. Ik ken er geen enkele van. En volgens mij kent Jacob er ook geen kat van. Misschien Cleo, Emma en Bella wel, maar de rest...

_Emma Gilbert_

Iedereen wacht totdat Jacob komt. Uiteindelijk verschijnt hij en krijgt hij de verrassing van zijn leven. Ik zie dat hij aan iedereen wordt voorgesteld door Leah. Na al die ontmoetingen stapt Jacob vermoeid naar ons, begint te babbelen en krijgt weer een vriendelijk gezicht. Ik zie dat Leah op ons komt afgestapt met een jurk aan.

"Jacob, wil je eventjes meekomen om de anderen te ontmoeten?" vraagt ze vriendelijk.

Ik heb het gevoel dat niet wil dat Jacob bij ons staat. Wel ja zeg! Childish!

"Emma en Cleo," hoor ik opeens.

Ik kijk verschrikt op en schrik nog meer wanneer ik het gezicht van Leah zie. "Willen jullie om nog een paar stoelen bij die kamer onder het zwembad?" Ik kijk naar Cleo en we knikken allebei tegelijk. Ik stap de trap naast het zwembad af en mijn neef ook. Ik doe de deur van die kamer open en zoek naar een paar stoelen. Maar? Er staan geen stoelen meer.

_Cleo Sertori_

Ik draai me om en zie dat Leah voor de deur staat. Ze heft haar handen op. Met een klap vliegt de deur dicht en ik kijk recht in de ogen van mijn nicht. Wat is die Leah van plan? Ik hoor iets kraken, alsof iets bevriest. Dan hoor ik een gerucht.

Opeens klinkt er gerommel in de buis boven ons en ik vrees het ergste: "Oh nee!"

Meteen spuit er water uit de buis. Emma staat er pal onder en wordt kleddernat. Belletjes klimmen omhoog langs haar lichaam en er klinkt een plof: ze is gevallen. Natuurlijk! Een zeemeermin kan moeilijk staan, hé! Maar nu pas zie ik dat het water een bocht maakt. Leah! Het water is koud en nat (Duh!). Na een paar ogenblikken verander ik in een zeemeerman. Ik hef mijn hoofd op en zie Emma liggen. Madre Madonna! Sacrebleu! Godverdomme! Ik krijg wat van die Leah. Ik voel de woede opborrelen en mijn gezicht wordt waarschijnlijk knalrood. "Leah!" sis ik door mijn tanden. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dat zo heb gezegd. Emma kijkt naar mij. Ik heb het waarschijnlijk niet gesist, maar geroepen.

_De verteller_

Ash komt naar de trap afgesneld. Hij voelt aan de deur. Hij krijgt hem niet open en vraagt zich waarschijnlijk af waarom er ijs op de klink ligt. Hij pakt een ijzeren staaf die naast de deur staat.

Emma en Cleo blijven roepen en roepen: "Nee, het gaat wel, we komen er wel uit."

Oh nee! Hij gaat achter het geheim komen.

_Rikki Chadwick_

Ik voel me hier toch niet goed bij. Ik vind dat Jacob niet mag lijden door het stomme gedrag van zijn nicht. Ik ren naar het feestje waar ik wordt opgewacht door Ashley.

"Weet jij waar Emma en Cleo zijn?" vraagt ze.

"Nee, zijn ze niet hier dan?" vraag ik op mijn beurt. "Nee, ik zag ze voor het laatst naar beneden gaan." Ik draai me om en snel de trap af. Ik zou bijna in het water vallen, moest er nu geen reling staan. Ik zie het lief van Emma staan: Ash. En dan zie ik de bevroren deurknop. Oh nee! Leah! Ik wist het, ik wist het, ik wist het,... "Nee! Niet doen! Ga maar naar boven," zeg ik en hij neemt de trap naar boven. Ik draai me om en maak van mijn hand een vuist. Zo smelt het ijs aan de deurknop en ik raak het aan. Ik laat eerst het water dat vanonder de deur komt, opdrogen. Ik open de deur en ga meteen op twee verfpotten staan. Water stroomt naar buiten, recht de Moervaart in. Ik zie opeens twee bruin-oranje staarten: Cleo en Emma. Mijn vuist komt weer op en al het water verandert in stoom. Binnen één minuut is al het water weg en begin ik de staarten te drogen. Even later stromen we naar boven. Ik heb net de plezierboot opgebeld. Straks komt hij ons halen. En met ons bedoel ik Emma, Erik, Cleo, Ilyano, Bella, Jacob en ik. Leah kan stikken. De boot komt juist aan. Leah, en haar genodigden, kijken met rare ogen naar de boot. Leah loopt de trap af en vraagt: "Wat is dat? Wat doet dat ding hier?" "Dat?" begin ik. "Dat is de Plezierboot van Moerbeke. Nog een prettige dag." Ik stap aan boord. Ilyano is recht achter me.

_TeamJacobInigo_

Cleo en Emma willen ook aan boord, maar draaien zich eerst om naar Leah: "We gaan dit niet vergeten noch vergeven, Leah."

Ze kijkt naar de twee: "Ik heb geen flauw idee waar je het over hebt."

"Nu dan, dan is er niets mis, is het niet?" zegt Cleo en draait zich om.

Jacob is al aan boord en ziet de rest van het roedel: Sam, Emily, Paul,...

Emma zegt ook nog iets: "En, om het je duidelijk te maken... je ligt uit de groep."

"Pfff, wat kan mij dat schelen."

Emma lacht en stapt ook aan boord. De boot vaart weg, Leah achterlatend. Al de gasten verlaten het feest. Leah probeert ze nog te laten blijven, maar het is te laat. Ze kijkt de boot na.


	10. Chapter 9: Breakaway

Chapter 9: Breakaway

Song: Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

_Leah Clearwater_

Ik ben ze beu. Gewoon beu. Ze willen mij niet helpen. Ja, in een afgrond misschien wel, maar anders. Ik kijk om naar het huisje dat ik had afgehuurd om Jacob's verjaardag te vieren, maar ik kijk ook naar het water in de beek ernaast. Ik fixeer me nu maar op het water. Ik hef mijn handen op en een waterbel komt uit het water. Ik vorm het zo dat het het gezicht van Bella krijgt. Ik zal haar wel krijgen. En die anderen ook. Ik doe nog een handgebaar en dat gezicht van Bella bevriest. Vol verdriet blijf ik zitten waar ik zit en voel dat ik in slaap val. De volgende morgen ben ik blij wanneer ik de blauwe lucht zie. Ik leg mijn haar wat goed en duik het water van de beek in. Dat water komt recht in bij First Beach, dus ik zwem verder. Ik zwem naar de maan-vijver. Of de poel net zoals de anderen het noemen. Die anderen. Ik ben die anderen gewoon beu. Ik zal ze wel eens laten zien wat ik kan. Ik geef een slag van mijn staart en zwem maar wat rond.

Maar dan zie ik iets in het water...een staart! Ik zwem ernaartoe en kijk naar het gezicht. Dat gezicht kijkt even verbaasd naar mij als ik naar haar. Haar rode haar schittert in het zonlicht dat door het water komt. Ze glimlacht dan en zwaait met haar vingers naar mij. Ik lach naar haar en gebaar om mij te volgen. Ik geef een slag van mijn staart en kijk voor me.

Uiteindelijk kom ik in de maan-vijver en die andere is er ook.

"Nou," begint ze. "Ik wist niet dat dit ook overal was."

"Wie ben jij?" vraag ik.

"Ik ben Charlotte Watsford."

"Ahja," zeg ik. Ik heb echt geen idee hoe me dat iets duidelijker kan maken. "Ik ben Leah Clearwater." Ik ben zo nieuwsgierig: "Hoe ben je een zeemeermin geworden?"

"Tijdens een volle maan op Mako Eiland in Australië. Mijn krachten werden toen afgenomen door mijn vijandige zeemeerminnen. Maar een maand nadat ik de stad had verlaten met mijn ma, kwam ik erachter dat ik ze gewoon voor een maand kwijt was. En toen was ik lekker blij, want al mijn krachten waren terug."

"Ik heb ook een paar zeemeerminnen hier die me tegen zitten," vertel ik.

"Echt? En hoe noemen die?" vraagt Charlotte nieuwsgierig.

"Bella, Cleo, Emma, Rikki en Bella."

Ik zie dat Charlotte's mond open valt en kijkt naar me met grote ogen: "Wie zei je?"

"Bella Hartley, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick en Bella Swan," herhaal ik.

"Cleo, Emma en Rikki ken ik. Dat zijn die vijandige zeemeerminnen bij mij!"

"Echt?" zeg ik verbaasd. Hoewel het eigenlijk wel kan kloppen: Mako Eiland. "Ik heb ook een plan voor vanavond. Ik ga ze te grazen nemen. Ik heb het gevoel dat er ons iets te gebeuren staat."

"Ik heb ook dat gevoel," fluistert Charlotte mysterieus. "Maar nu ga ik weer terug naar mijn ma. Ik ben nogal druk bezig deze week om haar te helpen. Ik had nu eindelijk eens een dag vrij. Sorry, maar ik kan je niet helpen bij jouw plannetje."

"Geeft niet," zeg ik en Charlotte zegt gedag.

_Charlotte Watsford_

Dus die Leah is ook een zeemeermin... en haar vijanden zijn ook Emma, Rikki en slik Cleo. Ik krijg die naam bijna niet meer over mijn lippen. Ik haat haar nog steeds, maar ik kan er toch niets meer tegen doen. En Leah wil die drie, eigenlijk vijf maar die andere twee ken ik toch niet, ook hun krachten afnemen... veel geluk daarmee. Ik kijk wel toe vanaf een zijlijn.

_Jacob Black_

Ik sta op en kijk naar het mythologische boek dat op mijn bureau ligt. Ik neem hem en sla hem open. Ik zit bij een rare bladzijde. Een bladzijde over krachten kwijt raken. Een bladzijde uit het hoofdstuk 'Zeemeermin'. Tijdens een maansverduistering en de maan staat op één lijn met Mars, kunnen de krachten van één zeemeermin worden afgenomen. Ik sla het boek dicht en ren weg. Ik moest dit gewoon vertellen aan de anderen. Ik open de deur van mijn huis en zie dat alle zeemeerminnen er zijn. Wel, bijna allemaal. Leah is er niet. Ik zie ook dat de anderen verbaasd naar mij kijken.

"Lees dit," ratel ik en ze beginnen te lezen.

Ze schrikken en kijken naar mij: "We moeten ons goed voorbereiden."

"Wanneer is dat eigenlijk?" vraagt Bella.

Ik slik: "Morgenavond."

Met geschokte ogen kijken ze naar mij.

"Gewoon goed voorbereiden, oké," zegt Emma. "We hebben andere volle manen ook doorstaan, dus dit gaat ons ook lukken."

Iedereen gaat akkoord.

De volgende morgen sta ik goedgeluimd op. Maar meteen daarna weet ik weer wat er vanavond te wachten staat. Ik vraag mij af hoe het met de anderen is.


	11. Chapter 10: It's On

Chapter 10: It's On

_Song_: It's On – Camp Rock 2

_TeamJacobInigo_

"Euh, jongens," fluistert Cleo.

Ze wijst naar Leah. Die kijkt met een chagrijnig gezicht naar de anderen en kijkt dan de andere kant op.

"Moeten we haar niet waarschuwen over de volle maan?"

"Ach, laat haar maar eens voelen wat dat is," zegt Rikki en wil het cafeetje van Forks binnengaan.

"En ons geheim aan de hele wereld bekendmaken?" vraagt Emma boos.

Rikki draait zich meteen om: "Oké, maar ik doe het niet."

Ze kijkt samen met Emma naar Cleo.

"Kijk niet naar mij," zegt deze laatste.

"Dan doen we het samen," zegt Emma en stapt naar voren.

Leah ziet dit en stapt weg, het bos in. Ze volgt een pad, maar Emma, Rikki en Cleo gaan voor haar staan.

"Hey, Leah," begint Emma volwassen te zeggen.

Rikki heeft al de grootste afkeer in haar ogen. Ze mocht Leah van in het begin al niet. En nu helemaal niet...

"We wilden je helpen herinneren dat het volle maan is vanavond en dat je daarvoor klaar moet zijn. Wat je ook doet, kijk niet naar de volle maan."

Ook Leah kijkt weg van hun van afkeer.

"We wilden je alleen waarschuwen, hoor," zegt Rikki boos, die dat natuurlijk had gezien.

"Wel, ik hoef jullie waarschuwingen niet. Ik ben meer zeemeermin doen jullie tezamen," zegt Leah en ziet dat Rikki haar hand tot een vuist balt.

Ze heft haar handen lichtjes en er komt een hele windhoos die naar boven gaat. Ze geeft een slag met haar handen naar de hemel en de drie hangen nu in de lucht. Ze schreeuwen om hulp. Leah geeft nog een slag en de drie hangen nog een meter hoger. Meteen hoort ze iemand het bos inkomen. Ze hoort en ruikt met haar wolven-zintuigen dat het een mens is. Ze laat haar handen bruusk zakken. De drie vallen snel naar beneden. Ze kuchen en voelen de pijn van hun euh...landing.

"We wilden je alleen waarschuwen," fluistert Emma.

"Wel, dan doe ik een geste terug. Beschouw jezelf als gewaarschuwd." En met die woorden, draait Leah zich om, botst tegen die mens op en stapt weg.

Die mens, dat is Jessica, rent naar Emma toe: "Wat gebeurde er?"

De drie staan op en rennen naar het huis van Jacob toe. Leah zal waarschijnlijk naar haar eigen huis gegaan zijn... als zeemeermin waarschijnlijk.

Jacob gelooft er eerst niets van: "Dat zou Leah nooit doen."

"Ah nee," zegt Rikki en laat haar blauwe plekken zien.

Jacob is hier verbaasd over en kijkt bedachtzaam naar de donkere lucht buiten die bezaaid is met fonkelende sterren.

Opeens komt Jessica binnen en vraagt aan Bella Swan wat er aan de hand is.

Intussen stapt Leah naar buiten. Ze kijkt naar het water van de beek. Dan draait ze zich om en kijkt recht naar de maan die boven het huis hangt. Ze kijkt er vol bewondering naar en ademt diep in. Haar oogleden sluiten zich en ze hangt haar hoofd naar beneden. Meteen schiet haar hoofd omhoog en haar ogen vliegen open. Ze draait zich om en duikt recht het water in.

Intussen wilt Jacob nog eens uitleggen wat hij ontdekt heeft over de planeten.

"Sht," zegt Cleo. "Ik hoor water."

De andere twee keken op en stappen naar de badkamer. Daar loopt de kraan van het bad. Jacob snelt ernaartoe, maar kan het stromende water niet stoppen. Hier is iets aan de hand.

Buiten staat Leah al met haar handen in de lucht recht voor haar neus. Ze kijkt nog eens naar de maan en ze doet nog een handbeweging.

De waterkoker begint te fluiten en Jessica stapt eropaf.

Ze pakt de stekker die ernaast hangt: "Hij is ineens niet ingeplugd."

Emma weet het meteen: Leah. Die geeft nog een handbeweging. In de keuken stroomt de pompbak vol met water.

"Hoe kan dit?" vraagt Jessica aan Bella.

Boven in de badkamer stroomt nu ook de pompbak vol met water.

"Ga weg," beveelt Jacob.

Opeens komt er een waterstraal uit het bad en maakt Bella H. drijfnat. Na tien seconden valt ze op de grond en verandert ze in een ijsklomp.

"Hier moet dringend iets aan gedaan worden," zegt Bella S. die nu ook snapt wat er aan de hand snelt naar beneden en stapt, op gevaar van eigen leven, naar buiten. "Leah!" roept ze. "Stop ermee!"

Leah kijkt naar haar, glimlacht en duwt haar meteen het water in. Met een luide plons valt Bella in het water. Leah doet intussen verder met de handbewegingen, maar bevriest Bella terwijl ze dat doet.

In de keuken is Jessica nog steeds aan het proberen om de kraan te stoppen. Opeens begint de koelkast te rammelen en Jessica heeft nu hele grote ogen. Emma durft niet naar haar gezicht te kijken en kijkt dus naar de pompbak. Daar vormt er zich ene watertoren die maar blijft stijgen. Jessica draait zich ook om en staart er vol verbazing en ontzetting naar. Meteen valt de watertoren op haar en ze is kleddernat.

"Wat gebeurt er hier?" roept ze. "En waar is Bella?"

Cleo en Rikki, die juist beneden kwamen, hebben alles gezien.

"Leah!" fluistert Cleo woedend.

Jacob komt de trap afgesneld en zegt tegen de anderen: "Ik ben zo terug. Eerst ga ik be lagen zoeken en achtervolgen."

"Hè?" vraagt Rikki.

De anderen hebben ook geen idee.

Jacob rent naar buiten, maar vind alleen nog een rimpeling in het water: Leah is weg gezwommen met Bella!

Intussen heeft Cleo het raadsel samen met de anderen ontcijferd: "_de lagen zoeken_ refereert naar Bella. Snappen jullie het niet? _Bella gen zoeken_! En _en achtervolgen_ betekent _Leah achtervolgen_."

De anderen kijken haar verbaasd aan, maar het slaat toch op iets.

"We kunnen hem toch niet zomaar alleen laten gaan?" vraagt Cleo. "We moeten achter hem aan!"

"Achter wie?" vraagt Jessica.

"Euh..." begint Emma, maar wordt onderbroken door Jessica: "Weet je wat? Ik wil het zelfs niet weten. Als jullie, en vooral Bella, de waarheid niet kunt zeggen, dan is het uit met de vriendschap."

"Maar Jessica..."

"Als het de waarheid niet is, zeg dan niets."

Emma klemt haar tanden stijf op elkaar.

"Dat dacht ik al," zegt Erik en gaat naar buiten.

"Emma!" gilt Rikki.

"Wat?" vraagt ze geïrriteerd.

"Cleo is weg!"

Alle twee weten ze dat ze achter Jacob en Bella aan is. Ze rennen naar buiten, kijken recht in de volle maan en duiken het water in; op zoek naar wraak voor Leah's daden. Intussen zwemt Cleo richting de maan-vijver, in de hoop Jacob en Bella te vinden. Terwijl hij dat doet, heeft Leah Bella gevangen gezet in een soort water-kooi. Het is gemaakt van massief ijs en kan niet kapot gemaakt worden met behulp van Bella's krachten.

Jacob komt de grot binnen: "Leah, je wilt dit niet."

"Oh, wees gerust. Ik wil dit. Ik wil de enige speciale voor jou zijn. Je beste vriendin!" Meteen opent ze de deur van de kooi en ze gebruikt haar aerokinesis om Jacob in de kooi te blazen. Ze blaast echter iets te hard en hij bonkt met zijn hoofd tegen de wand van de grot. Hij valt bewusteloos neer. Hij kan dat? Hij is toch zo sterk? Leah wil hem net bijbrengen wanneer Cleo binnen zwemt.

"Ik wist dat één van jullie zou komen," zegt Leah.

"Je wilt dit niet doen, Leah," zegt Bella. Bella had gezien dat Rikki en Emma intussen ook al waren aangekomen en leidt Leah nu af. "Je wilt dit echt niet."

"Ja, toch wel."

"En wat zal Jacob hiervan zeggen?"

Hierdoor is Leah eventjes in shock. Ze draait zich om en kijkt recht in Jacob's ogen en daarna in die van Bella. Maar toch merkt ze de stoom die Rikki veroorzaakt door haar hydro-thermokinesis. Ze draait zich om terwijl ze een zelfgemaakte ijsbal tegen Bella's hoofd gooit. Die valt ook bewusteloos neer.


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Countdown

Chapter 11: The Final Countdown

_Song_: The Final Countdown - Europe

_Leah Clearwater_

Ik kijk naar de hete stoom, maar zie niets. Opeens verschijnen er drie gedaantes uit de mist. Ik kijk achter me en zie dat Bella nog steeds gevangen zit in mijn zelfontworpen stolp. Geen enkele kracht is daar tegen bestand. Ik heb het zelf uitgeprobeerd dus ik kan het weten. Ik keer me weer naar die drie. Die drie zijn Cleo, Rikki en Emma. Cleo steekt haar hand uit en een waterbel komt uit de poel. Emma heft haar hand en de bel verandert in een ijsbal. Cleo gooit het naar mij. Ik hou het tegen met mijn krachten natuurlijk.

"Denken jullie nu echt dat jullie mij kunnen verslaan?" zeg ik.

Ik gooi het terug en ze bukken. De ijsbal splijt tegen de zwarte rots. Ik hef mijn handen en er komen drie slangen uit de poel. Ik keer mijn handen in de richting van het drietal. Hun gezichten! Hun gezichten zijn voor mij een fortuin waard. Zo bang! De slangen stuur ik naar alle drie: één voor elk.

Cleo heft haar hand echter en haar slang deinst naar achter. Emma heft ook haar hand en haar slang bevriest. Rikki heft ook haar hand en maakt er een vuist van. Haar slang begint wild rond te draaien en de stoom komt er vanaf. De drie slangen kruipen weer in de poel, maar ik stuur ze terug. Dit keer stuur ik ze achter het drietal. De slangen laten hun telkens dichter bij de poel komen. Ik kijk naar boven en zie de volle maan. Daar heb ik op gewacht. Ik laat de slangen meer naar omhoog rijzen en ze worden sterker: het zijn nu cobra's.

"Pas op, het weer kan soms raar uit de hand lopen," hoor ik achter mij. Waarschijnlijk is dat Bella. Die vervelende Bella. Ze is al weer bij bewustzijn. Altijd in de weg, zij en haar vrienden.

"Hou je mond!" roep ik.

Ik ben zo gefixeerd op de cobra's dat ik even vergeet dat dat drietal er ook nog is. Opeens zie ik dat ze hun krachten gebruiken...in de lucht. Nu pas weet ik het weer: die andere krachten. Die krachten van het weer! Aerokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis en pyrokinesis! Ik heb alleen de krachten over water geleerd.

Een bliksem treft de cobra's. Die vallen naar beneden en ik zie dat drie handen naar mij gaan. Ik hef mijn handen naar hun op. Ik voel de magie van mij naar hun gaan. Telkens weer, tot nu toe wel zo'n vijf keer. Maar hun magie is sterker dan die van mij. Binnen een minuut hang ik boven de poel. De maan wordt juist verduistert maar krijgt daarna een rode kleur: Mars. Ik kijk naar hun, smeek om genade, maar het kan niet baten. Ze laten hun handen zakken en ik val naar beneden. Met een luide plons val ik erin. Na tien seconden zie ik mijn vissenstaart. Oei, daar zijn mijn benen weer. En nu weer een vissenstaart. Lap, benen. Nu verandert er niets meer. Ik zie dat het donker wordt en dan weer licht: de verduistering is voltooid. En ik ben mijn krachten kwijt. Ik zwem naar boven en drijf in het water. Ik stap eruit.

"Mooie benen," hoor ik iemand sarcastisch zeggen. Het is Emma.

Ik zie dat Cleo en Rikki bezig zijn met Bella te bevrijden. Hoe heb ik dit kunnen doen? Opeens voel ik pijn. Het is precies alsof er iets uit mijn lichaam wil.

_Bella Swan_

Ik zie dat Leah alsmaar beweegt. Ik wil naar haar toegaan, in het water, maar opeens zie ik iets. Zijn hoofd. Het is zijn hoofd dat uit het lichaam van Leah komt. Dan komt zijn hele lichaam eruit. Dus het was Leah haar schuld niet. Ze was gewoon bezeten. Bezeten door zijn geest. Ik zie nu het hele lichaam van die vervelende, blonde vampier. Meteen wordt zijn geest weer een lichaam. Hij is teruggekeerd. Dat kan toch niet. Ik dacht dat we nu van hem af waren.

"Me gemist, schat?" vraagt Edward met een duivelse lach. "Ik ben terug. Honey, I'm home! Ik wist dat ik Leah's lichaam moest kiezen. Zo kon ik een zeemeermin worden en je zwakker maken, maar blijkbaar gaat dat niet zo makkelijk met die vriendinnen van je. Wel, tot de volgende keer." En met die woorden springt Edward in het water.

Ik spring er ook in. Ik wil echt van hem af zijn. Meteen verander ik in een zeemeermin. Meteen zwem ik door de tunnel, recht achter hem aan. Wanneer ik in de zee kom, zie ik hem in het water lopen. Ik zal hem te pakken krijgen. Wees gerust. Ik geef een slag van mijn staart. Ik haal hem binnen een minuut in. Ik geef een slag van mijn staart tegen zijn hoofd. Dat laatste valt eraf. Maar zijn handen komen langs mijn lichaam. Ik zit compleet vast. Ik kan niets doen. Ik wordt uit het water gesleept en hij legt me op zijn rug. Ik voel meteen wind in mijn ogen en mijn staart droogt daardoor op. Ik voel de verandering door mijn lichaam terwijl Edward nog steeds doorloopt.

Even later staan we bij het voormalige huis van de Cullens. Van zijn familie, van Edward's familie.

Ik weet nog heel goed dat Rosalie, Emmet en Jasper dood zijn. Alleen Esmé en Carlisle waren over en die zijn verhuist.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bella, dank je voor deze ervaring," zegt Esmé._

"_Bella, ik hoop de je jezelf niet schuldig laat voelen voor wat er gebeurt is?" zegt Carlisle._

"_Wel, euh..." begin ik._

"_Want dat zou niet moeten. Het is niet jouw schuld dat ze onder invloed waren van de Volturi. Ik vind het van Edward minder erg: ik vond altijd al dat hij niet geschikt was om een vampier te worden, maar ik kon een moeder haar laatste wens toch niet laten," troost Carlisle mij._

"_Het is al goed," zeg ik._

"_Dan is dit vaarwel," zegt Esmé en geeft me een knuffel._

"_Ja," fluister ik. "Naar waar gaan jullie?"_

"_Naar een ander land: misschien één van Europa," zegt Carlisle._

"_Oké, ik kan jullie opzoeken," stel ik voor._

"_Nee, dat kan je niet," wijst Carlisle me af. "Want de meeste vampiers kozen voor ons om de nieuwste koninklijke vampierenfamilie te worden."_

_Ik schrik: "Wat? Echt? Oh, dat is geweldig! Dan zullen alle vampiers uiteindelijk vegetariërs worden!"_

"_Dat is toch het plan," zegt Carlisle._

"_Vaarwel."_

_En met die woorden stapten ze in hun zwarte auto._

_**EINDE FLASHBACK**_

"Goodbye, my lover. Goodbye, my friend," zingt Edward en ik heb het gevoel dat dit het einde is. Ik voel hoe hij in mijn nek bijt. Ik voel een hele tinteling. Zijn twee grote hoektanden hebben zich in mijn nek gepland. Ik voel bloed uit mijn lichaam stromen. Opeens een luide grom en Edward vlucht weg. Ik zie dat hij weggaat. Dan val ik op de grond. Maar meteen vallen mijn ogen dicht.

Ik zie nog iets dat zich over mij buigt en mijn naam roept: "Bella? Bella, kun je me horen? Bella?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mijn ogen gaan open en kijk recht naar een wit plafond. Het is het witte plafond van de Cullens. Van die lieve Cullens. Opeens buigt er iets voor mijn zicht: Jacob. Ik kijk naar hem op en plant mijn lippen op die van hem. Wow! Die zijn gewoon heet. Ik wist dat ze warm waren, maar toch niet zo warm. Ik voel een branderig gevoel in mijn keel en kijk stiekem naar mijn huid. Ze was al bleek, maar nu... Ze is nog bleker. Ik heb het meteen door wanneer ik Jacob ruik. Bah! Wat ruikt hij vies. Meteen gaan mijn lippen terug en kijk ik naar hem. Ook zijn neus is opgetrokken. Nee! Ik ben toch niet...! Ik kijk in de spiegel en zie meteen die rode ogen. Mijn rode ogen. Ik ben een vampier geworden! Ik voel mijn knieën knikken.

Jacob vangt me op en kijkt recht in mijn ogen. "Bella," begint hij. Uiteindelijk zegt hij iets. "Ik ben zo blij dat je nog leeft. Ze zeiden dat het toch twee dagen zou duren."

Ik kijk verward op en vraag het meteen: "Ze?"

Mijn ogen gaan naar de verte in de kamer en zie de Cullens. Al de Cullens! Hoe kan dat? Normaal zijn die toch weg, enfin, Carlisle en Esmé toch. De anderen niet. Die zijn vermoord. Ik omhels iedereen: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle en Esmé. Ze kijken me allemaal aan.

"Hoe komt het dat jullie terug zijn?" vraag ik.

"Omdat we van de Duivel een tweede kans hebben gekregen," vertelt Rosalie.

Ze kijkt me verontschuldigend aan. Ik dacht toch dat ze me haatte?

"Nee, dat doet ze niet," zegt een onbekende stem. Meteen verschijnt er een meisje met bruin haar. Het is die van tijdens het gevecht tegen het leger van Victoria. God! Hoe noemde ze ook alweer? Bree! Nu schiet het mij te binnen. Ze noemt Bree. Ik kijk naar haar. Wat had ze gezegd? Ze stapt naar voren en kijkt me recht in de ogen.

"Ze was gewoon jaloers op je," zegt Bree.

Jasper komt achter haar staan en slaat zijn armen om haar middel. Ha! Nu Alice weg is, is Jasper bij Bree geraakt. Wacht eens even? Wat had ze nu weer gezegd? Dat ze jaloers op mij was. WAS! WAS! Ik hoor precies een echo in mijn hoofd.

"Tja, je bent nu een vampier," zegt Bree.

Ze legt meteen haar lippen op die van Jasper en het dringt weer tot me door: ik ben een vampier! Ik draai me om, barst in huilen uit en pak mijn Jacob om z'n middel. Zijn kin legt hij op mijn hoofd. Ik ben eigenlijk droevig, misschien zelfs depressief. Dit kun je niet menen! Nu kan ik niet bij Jake zijn zoals we vroeger deden. Ik plant mijn lippen op die van hem en hij stemt toe. Ik voel hoe zijn tong over mijn lippen beweegt en laat hem binnen. Dat is niet veranderd. Die fantastische kussen tussen mij en hem.

"Maar als je geen vampier wil zijn, dan is er nog iets aan te doen," hoor ik achter me. Meteen gaat mijn mond naar achteren en gaat de tong van Jake weer in zijn eigen mond.

Die stem was van Carlisle en hij gaat verder: "De Duivel heeft hun een tweede kans gegeven, maar Edward ook. Daarom geeft hij jou ook een tweede kans, maar dat gaat niet zomaar. Hij geeft je ziel terug aan je als je de gevaarlijke Dodentocht doet. En dan bedoel ik niet die vanuit België. Een echte Dodentocht. Je moet een gevaarlijk pad op vol hindernissen. Alle religieuze dingen worden erop gebruikt: zonden, deugden, barmhartigheden, geboden, enz..."

Eindelijk. Hij stopt met babbelen. Ik laat Jacob los en kijk Carlisle aan: "Ik doe het."


	13. The End

EINDE

Personages

Bella Swan

Jacob Black

Leah Clearwater

Cleo Sertori

Emma Gilbert

Bella Hartley

Rikki Chadwick

Charlotte Watsford

Alice Cullen

Josh Lupé

Sam Uley

Emily Young

Rosalie Cullen

Emmet Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Esmé Cullen

Meneer Preachter

Lawrence

Lawrence's vriendin

Billy Black

Charlie Swan

Vampier 1

Vampier 2

Seth Clearwater

Kijk al uit naar het volgende verhaal: Het Verboden Pad! Hoewel je daar misschien nog een tijdje op moet wachten.

Het Verboden Pad:

Bella Swan is in een vampier veranderd maar kan weer haar ziel terugkrijgen. Hiervoor moet ze wel het Verboden Pad van de Duivel op. Kan ze dit Duivels pad wel doorstaan? Of zullen zij en haar vrienden/kennissen ten ondergaan aan een duivels plannetje?


End file.
